Gabe Newell
Gabe Logan Newell, often nicknamed Gaben, is an American computer programmer and businessman who is best known as the co-founder and president of the video game development and digital distribution company, Valve Corporation. He is also one of the greatest wrestlers to ever walk the Jerma Wrestling Federation. History Newell was born on November 3, 1962, in Seattle, Washington. He attended Harvard University in the early 1980s, but dropped out to work for the American technology company Microsoft, where he spent the next decade working as a producer for some of their early Windows operating systems. During his time at the company, Newell, along with co-worker Mike Harrington (no relation to Jeremy), were impressed by computer games that were being released in the mid 1990s, such as id Software's Doom and Quake. Fully convinced that games were the future of entertainment, and intrigued by the prospect of having his own development studio, Newell, along with Harrington, left Microsoft to co-found Valve in 1996, where he remains its president. Valve would go on to establish themselves as a force to be reckoned with in the gaming industry, making series such as Half-Life, Portal, Left 4 Dead, DOTA, and Team Fortress. They also run the game-distribution platform Steam. In January 2017, Forbes estimated the net worth of Newell to be $4.1 billion, ranking him 134th among all global billionaires. In The Ring Gabe Newell was present in the Jerma Wrestling Federation for several years. His story arc remains one of the most compelling and emotional in the federation, and his wrestling stats are nigh-unmatched by other mortal wrestlers. The Jerma Rumble Gabe Newell made his debut in the first Jerma Rumble, where he was one of the first two contestants in the ring alongside The Egg to kick off the event. He lasted a stunning 13 and a half minutes, a Rumble record. He also got the most eliminations of the Rumble, eliminating The Egg, Byeah #36, and Bat Boy. He also eliminated Sonic the Hedgehog with a brutal powerbomb over the top rope, something Sonic would come to despise him for. His streak ended when he was eliminated by Grandpa. Jerma Rumble 2 Gabe Newell was also present in Jerma Rumble 2, in which he lasted almost 5 minutes. He quickly got revenge by eliminating Grandpa, followed by eliminating the Monopoly Guy too. Gordon Freeman, one of Gaben's employees, was also present at the Rumble, where he made an unsanctioned hint towards a possible Half-Life 3 announcement that enraged Gaben. After a long and grueling battle with Freeman, Gaben found himself on the bad end of a reversal hurricanrana that had him eliminated. While not as good as his previous performance, it was still a respectable one. Jermania 2014 Later, Gabe Newell was challenged by Sonic the Hedgehog for his humiliating defeat in the first Jerma Rumble. Sonic also recruited fellow video game mascot Pac-Man to help in a two-on-one tornado tag team match. This battle was slated to be part of the Jermania 2014 festivities. On the night of the event, Sonic and Pac-Man ganged up on Gaben from behind before the match even began, beating him with a folding chair. The three then made their way to the ring, where Gaben was immediately at a numbers disadvantage, plus he was still reeling from the surprise attack. Suddenly, Gordon Freeman made his way down to the ring. Gaben assumed he was coming to save him, but in reality Freeman was only there to make things worse, evidently still not over their scuffle in Jerma Rumble 2. Luckily for Gaben, a truly loyal employee, the BLU Spy, arrived to fight off Freeman and let Gaben focus on Sonic instead. In the end Gaben managed to pin Sonic and win the event, against all odds. Jerma Rumble 3 Gabe Newell entered Jerma Rumble 3 fairly late into the event at the 17th position, giving him a clear advantage. Having grown out his beard, Gaben was ready to finally achieve glory and win the Rumble. Upon entering the ring he went for Jerma and quickly eliminated him, next getting rid of Sonny, Byeah #846, and Tony the Tiger. Gaben was left one of the last two wrestlers alongside The Pencil, and at first completely dominated the humanoid writing implement. However, The Pencil began to show signs of injury, gesturing towards his leg. Gaben came to inspect and make sure he wasn't badly wounded, but The Pencil was just faking it and used this opportunity to punch Gaben right in the balls. Weakened, Gaben could barely fight back against The Pencil and was soon eliminated by him. The Pencil went down in history as the winner of the third Jerma Rumble, while Gabe Newell would never see such glory. Shortly afterward, Gaben resigned from the Jerma Wrestling Federation. It's unknown if he'll ever return. Gallery Potato.png|Gabe eliminating grandpa in Jerma Rumble 2 CheatingJerk.png|The pencil hitting a low blow on gabe newell GabePowerbomb.png|Gabe newell about to powerbomb sonic the hedgehog over the top ropes Gabe.png| Gabe Newell in real life SonnyDoneDead-0.png|Gabe eliminating tony the tiger SonnyDoneDead.png Trivia * Newell stated that some of his favorite games were Super Mario 64, Doom, and a Burroughs mainframe version of Star Trek. Doom convinced him that games were the future of entertainment, and Super Mario 64 convinced him that games were a form of art. Newell is also a fan of the American animated series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * Newell formerly suffered from Fuchs' dystrophy, a congenital disease which affects the cornea, but was cured by two cornea transplants in 2006 and 2007. External Links * Gabe Newell's Wikipedia page Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Real People Category:Characters Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Valve Category:Half Life Category:Team Fortress Category:Villains